Cureless
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Un matrimonio que estaba destinado a fracasar mucho antes de haber comenzado.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Cureless.**  
• Claim:** República de Irlanda / Reino Unido (Inglaterra)  
**• Resumen: **Un matrimonio que estaba destinado a fracasar mucho antes de haber comenzado.  
**• Advertencias:** Incesto (?). Cian (República de Irlanda), Liam (Irlanda del Norte)  
**• Notas:** Regalo para mi waifu Azturial que tenía ganas de ver un CianxArthur, y también para mi manito Scath Wolff *3*, espero que les guse, bueno... manito ya la leyó, pero igual.  
_Paddy_ es usado para referirse a los irlandeses, y depende del tono puede ser un insulto bastante ofensivo, aunque también es el diminutivo de "Patrick" :3  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí.

* * *

Lo leyó en algún lugar, o tal vez él mismo lo inventó y prefiere creer lo contrario, no reconocer lo que fueron: Un matrimonio que estaba destinado a fracasar mucho antes de haber comenzado.

Tal vez porque Irlanda tenía dos representantes, y ambos se complementaban tanto que dejaban a Inglaterra fuera del "matrimonio". Los matrimonios de tres no eran su fuerte, ni si quiera los de dos. Pero eso ahora era pasado, uno lejano y que Arthur esperaba se quedara así.

Sin embargo, una pequeña chispa de posesividad se manifestaba negándose a irse cada vez que veía aquella sonrisa sincera que Irlanda ofrecía a los otros miembros de la UE, cada gesto amable y acción acomedida, Arthur odiaba ver la manera en que Francia posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Cian y los recorría a placer, odiaba los besos húmedos que le daba el francés a modo de saludo "cordial" mismos que Irlanda no rechazaba, aunque tampoco correspondía.

Tampoco le gustaba verlo cerca de Antonio, siempre ofreciéndose a ayudarlo en planes comerciales, haciendo tratados y riendo de aquellos chistes insulsos que España contaba cada dos por tres, pero de los que Irlanda reía como si fueran lo más gracioso que hubiera escuchado, y Arthur lo odiaba, porque Cian parecía cómodo y feliz.

Luego estaba Alfred, quien tenía un amplio repertorio de apodos para la nación celta, y ninguno era ingenioso, pero Cian no le criticaba ninguno y respondía cada que Alfred soltaba un "¡Yo, ebrio!".

Y ahí estaba, mirando a través de la sala, Cian reía junto a Francia (quien no quitaba sus manos del cuerpo del irlandés) y a Antonio, los chistes eran vacíos y poco coherentes, el humor español nunca había sido del agrado de las Islas, pero ahí estaba Cian, bromeando y riendo como si realmente lo fuera.

Una parte de él pensó en otra frase trágica: "Lo que no fue no será" y su conciencia lo traicionó, recordándole su actual situación.

Liam y Cian eran iguales, como el reflejo de un espejo, y aún así sus personalidades tenían matices diferentes que los distinguían una vez que te daban la oportunidad de conocerlos. Arthur lo sabía, con el tiempo lo había descubierto, no importaba que tanto parecido físico tuviese Liam con su hermano mayor, su personalidad no lograba atrapar a Arthur de la forma en que Cian lo hacía.

Cian era amable, servicial, pero también rebelde y leal a sí mismo y a sus principios, aquellos que creyera correctos, era impulsivo y no siempre prevenía las situaciones, pero tenía ese espíritu de no dejarse caer nunca, de seguir firme y en pie. Cian era un dolor de cabeza, pero era su dolor de cabeza.

Liam era más amable con los sentimientos ajenos, era un tanto retraído y tímido (por más social y bromista que pareciera), también era leal a sí mismo, a su creencias y a su familia, o lo que él considerase familia (a veces Arthur pensaba que sólo Cian entraba en esa categoría), tenía un sentido del humor completamente sarcástico y algo macabro. No eran iguales, y aunque Liam era mucho más considerado, Arthur no podía evitar querer más Irlanda.

"Completamente masoquista" se decía normalmente. ¿Por qué querer a quien peor le trataba?

Se obligó a regresar su mente a la reunión, que no parecía tal, España estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Cian, Arthur apretó los puños y bufó su mal humor, antes de comentar con desdén: "Pensé que el único exhibicionista era el estúpido francés, al parecer a ti también te gusta mostrarte fácil, ¿no es así, hermano?" después se mordió la lengua, Cian lo miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa cruel.

—No muestro ni actúo de ninguna forma, cerdo inglés, pero si lo hiciera asunto tuyo no es —dijo alegre, sin borrar la sonrisa, arrojándole su independencia en cara una vez más—. Sobra decir que no eres tú la persona más indicada para hablar de exhibicionismo y facilidades, que los "caballeros" no tengan memoria, no hace que los demás no la tengamos.

Arthur gruñó, y su molestia pasó a indignación al ver como Cian retomaba su plática con España, sonriéndole amistosamente.

No le servía a ninguno de los dos, pero no podían evitar ser hostiles, no podían ni si quiera hablar a solas sin destrozar algo, se volteaban la cara y se gritaban cosas que tenían más de una década enterradas… pero era tan natural para ellos, y Arthur se sabía de memoria la lista de defectos que Cian había hecho para él.

Debería haberse acostumbrado a ello hace mucho, pero Cian le había dado tantas esperanzas cuando había aceptado estar en la Mancomunidad de Naciones, y Arthur pensó que, quizás, Cian le daría la oportunidad de aclararle las cosas, o tal vez de empezar desde cero; había pensando muchas cosas, qué no sabía por qué (él no era así) y al final, antes de poder realmente mejorar la relación, Cian había abandonado la Mancomunidad, se había ido una vez más.

—¿No puedes dejar de coquetear con medio mundo? Algunos queremos atender la reunión en vez de escuchar sus incesantes conversaciones sobre cosas indecentes, _paddy_.

Todos guardaron silencio, posando sus miradas en Arthur, quien las devolvió muy serio y digno, Ludwig carraspeó y apoyó la moción de Arthur, reanudando el tema sobre el calentamiento global. Arthur trató de convencerse de que lo hacía por Liam, porque Cian era su gemelo y que Francia le susurrase cosas mientras le metía mano (o eso parecía) le incomodaba por la similitud entre ambos, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que lo hacía por Cian y nadie más.

La reunión terminó y todos salieron presurosos, presintiendo que nada bueno saldría de aquel día. Irlanda, por el contrario, se tomó su tiempo en guardar sus cosas y cuando salió iba hablando por celular con su gemelo, Arthur lo podía decir fácil porque no entendía nada de la conversación en irlandés, y sólo ese hecho hizo que viera como su hermano mayor se alejaba sin mirar atrás, con una sonrisa y más allá esperaba Feliks, que parecía haberse vuelto un buen amigo de Cian. Arthur lo miró con el rostro estoico, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante el toque de una mano fría:

—Bosque y pay de manzana —dijo Francia, mirándole con una sonrisa predadora—. A eso saben sus labios, mon ami.

Arthur lo miró con desinterés, fingiendo que no le importaba, aquel sabor que él nunca podría probar.


End file.
